


Non a caso

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt odia svegliarsi all'alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non a caso

**Author's Note:**

> 019\. Odore di caffè

Kurt odiava svegliarsi presto; certo, l’aveva sempre fatto, ma era più per necessità che altro, perché per avere una figura impeccabilmente vestita e acconciata le cose non si potevano fare frettolosamente.

Però, ecco, Kurt odiava svegliarsi presto.

Ed era per questo motivo che Blaine lo svegliava portandogli una tazza di caffè al letto: l’odore forte e carico aveva il potere di rendergli più sopportabile la sveglia all’alba.

Blaine conosceva bene questo piccolo segreto e dunque non era un caso, sosteneva Kurt, che alla fine l’avesse sposato: uno che ti rende il risveglio gradevole è uno che ti devi tenere stretto.


End file.
